Disposable absorbent articles provided with an elasticized outer leg cuff are well known. There are a number of ways to form an elasticized outer leg cuff. The most common approach is to form the elasticized outer leg cuff from an elastic member being enclosed in the continuous topsheet and the backsheet which extends beyond the edges of the absorbent core. These elasticized outer leg cuffs provide a gasket cuffing action about the legs of the wearer to maintain a seal about the leg and minimize gapping. A number of attempts have been made to further improve an elasticized outer leg cuff to minimize leakage.
Japanese Patent Laid-open publication H04-12751 published on Jan. 17, 1992 discloses an absorbent article comprising a flexible side flap laterally outwardly extending from the longitudinal side edge of the absorbent core and an elastic material disposed on the side flap. The side flap is folded inwardly toward the absorbent core at a portion between the longitudinal side edge of the absorbent core and the inside edge of the elastic material to form a first folding portion, and is folded laterally outwardly at a portion between the first folding portion and the inside edge of the elastic material to form a second folding portion. The second folding portion is joined to the first folding portion in the crotch region. It is stated that the second folding portion provides a seal in the crotch region and a pocket formed by the first folding and the second folding portions contain body exudates. European Patent publication 0 346 477 published on Dec. 20, 1989 discloses a disposable nappy comprising a means arranged on opposite sides in the crotch region to prevent leakage. The means comprises a flexible flap and one or more elastic parts. The flap comprises a support section extending up from the nappy, an inner wing section extending inwardly from the support section, and an outer wing section extending outwardly from the support section, in order to provide a T-shaped cuff.
However, these publications do not address the issues associated with folding absorbent articles having a generally T-shaped outer leg cuff before use of absorbent article and do not provide any solution to make sure that the generally T-shaped outer leg cuff will work as expected after the absorbent article is unfolded and when in use.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for providing a solution to make sure that an elasticized outer leg cuff comprising a base and a gasket cuff supported by the base will work as expected after an absorbent article is unfolded. None of the existing absorbent articles provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.